Chances Are
by Ekai Ungson
Summary: Two people have to do the things they have to do... even though their hearts cry out for something completely different. One of the two sequels for "If Only For A Day". Enjoy.


Chances Are   
by Ekai Ungson  
as oneshot/songfic  
  
DISCLAIMER 1: All characters expressed herein are property of Card Captor Sakura by CLAMP, and they were used without permission.  
  
DISCLAIMER 2: The song "Chances Are" is lifted from the third Ally McBeal soundtrack, written by Bob Seger and produced by Davod E. Kelley and Vonda Shepard for Sony and Epic. Also used without permission.  
  
Dedicated to: oh, my God, a whole lot of people. JM-san, and everyone who's vehement enough to ask for the sequels of "If Only For A Day".  
  
This is the first installment of the two sequels of "If Only For A Day". Characters within /'s indicate italics for either thoughts or song lyrics.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Amethyst eyes.  
  
The rain began pouring down shortly before he'd come to his senses and packed.   
  
Quite ominous, really, that when she left, the sunshine left his midst, too.  
  
Right now he was driving along the cliff road that led back into the real world they'd escaped from.  
  
....  
/Chances are you'll find me somewhere on the road tonight  
Seems I always end up driving by/  
....  
  
He remembered how brilliantly quirky she was, when she retorted with winning pizzazz and comedic flair at his digs. When she could bring a smile to his face with her cynically delivered salvos.  
  
His enigma. He never could fully understand her, because she was terribly complicated and yet frustratingly simple at the same time. Looking at her in a logical manner was like looking through an inverted pair of eyeglasses. It just wouldn't do.  
  
Because SHE wasn't anywhere near logical. She never had been, and she never would be.  
  
His Muse, she was a dreamer.  
  
....  
/Ever since I've known you, it just seems you're on the way  
All the rules of logic don't apply  
  
And I'll just see you in the night  
Be with you 'til morning light/  
....  
  
She watched from her window as people outside ran around trying to hide from the rain.  
  
First, rain. Next time, snow.  
  
All she would be was a little bit colder.  
  
....  
/I remember clearly how you looked the night we met  
I recall your laughter and your smile/  
....  
  
She wrapped her arms around herself to try and dispel the chill.  
  
No, it wasn'tr because of the weather.  
  
It was because she was now alone.  
  
She sighed. What was it about him and his blue eyes? Those brilliant, dark blue eyes of his that always crinkled up in a smile when she turned to look at him. Eyes that seemed to see into her very soul.  
  
....  
/I remember how you made me feel so at ease  
I remember all your grace and your style  
  
And now you're all I long to see  
You've come to mean so much to me.../  
....  
  
Her Casanova, he was suave, he was smooth. He talked fast and he acted even faster. Back in their dream world, he'd been her lover, her confidante, her friend, and yet, more, much more than just that.  
  
He'd been... all hers.  
  
With him she felt like all the world had up and disappeared. She felt.... better. Freer. Considering what he was. He was the embodiment of logical analysis. In retrospect, he would only keep her down. In reality, he was her wings.  
  
Her Musician, he wasn't much for leaving the world behind. But in his music, he taught her to fly.  
  
Just a few more minutes, she granted herself. Just one more night, she pleaded to the skies. And then I will walk out of his life, literally and figuratively.  
  
....  
/Chances are I'll see you  
Somewhere in my dreams tonight  
You'll be smiling like the night we met/  
....  
  
"If you're in Tomoeda, I guess I'll see you around."  
  
She'd been wearing white that night, white that made her raven hair darker and her violet eyes glitter. Her smile was all that he remembered right now. She was... perfect. That was all.  
  
He could remember little parts of her, like how her lashes would droop when she was concentrating, and how she turned to him with a million different expressions of emotions. She hadn't been easy to read. But he'd learned.   
  
Her voice would rise when she was agitated or excited, lower when she was tired, soften when she soothed him, and kept the demons away.  
  
....  
/Chances are I'll hold you and I'll offer all I have  
You're the only one I can't forget  
Baby, you're the best I've ever met/  
....  
  
"It's been a long time."  
  
She didn't know what had won her over. The music, the musician, the gentle smile, the blue eyes, or a palpable combination of something of the mentioned. She couldn't pinpoint it, nor explain it to herself. She had gone to many piano concerts like his, her soul touched by the melodies of the ivory keys. But his had gotten to her.  
  
She had heard Chopin played a thousand times before, and she had heard Haydn and other great composers in other concerts. They had touched her all, in a single line, but his playing didn't simply TOUCH her. They burned through her skin and went to scorch her heart.  
  
She had had many men look at her the way he looked at her, touch her hand the way he did her. ASnd yet, everything he seemed to do dug deeper through her skin, beneath her blood, to her soul.  
  
There had most definiterly been some magic at work that night.  
  
She recalled how she'd catch him staring at her, and when she asked why, he would only reply with a smile. She remembered how she could sink back and he would be there to catch her without fail, taking her into him.  
  
He had protected her from her fears, and he had needed her to protect him from his own.Together they would hide, holding each other, until the tempest passed.  
  
And in the morning all would be well again.  
  
....  
/And I'll be dreaming of the future  
And hoping you'll be by my side  
  
And in the morning I'll be longing  
For the night  
For the night---/  
....  
  
His future was pretty much assured.  
  
She'd asked him to leave her. Or was it the other way around? Either way, separation was his only option, even though he detested the idea. All he could do was follow what she asked of him for now.  
  
He shut the last suitcase and stared at the tickets on his nightstand.  
  
London. One way.  
  
Her future had been basically mapped out.  
  
Same as usual. She had all the things she had before he came into her life. All she had to do was get back to them.  
  
But now it was a little different.  
  
He wouldn't be there to get her through the day.  
  
....  
/Chances are I'll see you  
Somewhere in my dreams tonight  
You'll be smiling like the night we met  
  
Chances are I'll hold you and I'll offer all I have  
You're the only one I can't forget/  
....  
  
His plane took off with the sunrise.  
  
He sank back against his seat and closed his eyes, his mindf still filled with thoughts of her.  
  
He would leave now. But he'd be back someday.  
  
When she was ready to accept truth.  
  
She blinked and realized that she had been sitting awake all night, and that the sun had risen.  
  
As she moved toward the bed, she sighed.  
  
Maybe when she woke up she could try to forget.  
  
Again.  
  
/Baby, you're the best I've ever met/  
  
--End  
032702  
Kai 


End file.
